geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
44 Cats - Meatball's Wrath
Intro Have you heard of the kids show 44 Cats? it's a kids show that centers 4 cats called Lampo, Pillou, Meatball,Milady and , so, I will tell the story about the very cursed episode that was not on TV. The Story It was a rainy day, I was playing Smash Ultimate in my Nintendo Switch, and I saw a DVD falling from my roof saying: 44 CATS, and with a poorly drawn image of an cat. Which was weird, I turned off the Nintendo Switch and I put this DVD into my XBox 360, until my console booted, and the intro for 44 Cats started, but something was different, the background was just blood red, and there was no cat in there, except for meatball, until the title of the episode, it was just called: Meatball's wrath, which was very weird, and it started with Meatball crying in the corner of the garage, until Lampo came out of the scene and said: What's wrong meatball? and meatball responded: You... you... your my victim..., until Lampo spoke: What? Until meatball grabbed a knife and said: ''Any last words Lampo? and I thought it was a morbid joke about the knife, and meatball stabbed lampo, and he got hunger of, I assume it was spaghetti with meatballs in it, but meatball slashed Fibra's chest, and he ate her organs, and begins to kill Pillou in a dark room with clown posters in it, and Meatball said: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? in a low-pitch voice, and he grabbed a chainsaw, and meatball starts to cut off Pillou's head and body, until he's finished, he went to the place where the another female cat which I cannot remember her name, and Meatball grabs a gun that looked like a AK-47, and meatball said to her: YOU CAN'T MESS WITH MEATBALL, TIME TO DIE! with the same low-pitch voice, but louder, and he pulls the trigger and he kills her, after this, meatball went outside to murder the ninja cat from a abandoned building, and meatball pushed him, and the ninja cat was falling until he died, and hyper-realistic blood was coming out of him, and he goes to the place where wilson's cats are, and he said: YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!!! In japanese, and he grabs a machete with blood in it, and slices wilson's cats's heads, and meatball's eye fell off of his sockets, and his eyes turned pitch black, and he said: TIME TO DIE YOU WIMMY WICK! just like tune from object mayhem, and meatball grabbed a RPG (Rocket Launcher) And he shoots it to the cat who build everything, and he begins to kill all cats with all of his weapons, after he's finished, he said in a demonic voice: YOUR'E NEXT... then Meatball grabs an knife and stabs it into his belly, and the episode ends with the credits. The Credits The credits was just more different, the chalkboard was just grey, and Meatball was just the only character to be seen on the credits, and he was holding his leg and a knife and realistic blood came out of it, and the only credits was: CREATED BY NOBODY. And the episode ends with a shot of a decapitated cat for a split second, and after that, it showed a cartoon network coming up next bumper, which the show is johnny test, after this bumper, it cuts to blue. Ending I ejected the disc and smashed it into pieces, I contacted the creators of 44 Cats, that's all for the story! Category:Creepypastas Still in the works Category:Worstpasta Category:Badpasta Category:THE WORST CREEPYPASTA EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!1!!!1!oneelevn!!!1!!1! Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:You better dededelete this Category:Shitpasta Category:Please delete Category:Cliche Category:Lost Episodes Category:Created by nobody Category:Horrible